Incontrolable
by Sweetland
Summary: Tomoyo lo entiende mejor que nadie. No va a encontrar lo que busca de Shaoran, por que simplemente no existe. Pero es que el deseo de intentarlo aunque sea por última y primera vez es tan incontrolable. AU. TomoyoxShaoran


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bla bla bla... Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no son míos si no de las CLAMP, bla bla bla..._

**_Notas de la autora:_** _JA! Supongo que varias personas quieren matarme por que llevo haciendos dos viñetas seguidas entre ayer y hoy y no publico Circunstancias... ¿que puedo decir? El crack me atrapó. En respuesta al reto de Alice (**Mistakeland**) Lean y que les guste..._

**Incontrolable**

**_((Viñeta))_**

**[Sweetland]**

La luz del sol va decayendo, los pocos rayos que se filtran por la ventana iluminan su rostro de porcelana.

Mechones rebeldes del largo cabello azulado acarician su mejilla. Un suspiro sale de sus labios.

Otro día que se va.

Quita la vista de la ventana y regresa a sus actividades. Ya debería haberse resignado hace tanto.

Pero no puede, simplemente por que ella jamás se rinde. Dejaría de llamarse Tomoyo si lo hiciera.

_Hay veces en las que rendirse es la mejor opción._

Ahoga un grito de frustración enterrando su rostro entre sus manos mientras sus piernas hacen que se desplome sobre el sofá de aquella oficina.

Se siente patética.

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás allí, puedo pasar?

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran otra vez. De nuevo algo dentro de ella se estruja, duele. Como una herida abierta a la que le echan sal.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le obliga a incorporarse, enfrentando esos ojos color ámbar otra vez, frente a ella.

Siente la frustración en sus venas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él el causante de aquel revoltijo de emociones?

Le duele tanto todo eso. Querer así, con esa intensidad y no poder recibir nada a cambio ni siquiera una última vez.

- ¿Qué buscas Shaoran? – pregunta con la poca voz firme que le queda. Presiente que pronto va a quebrarse. Justo como su alma.

El ambarino cierra la puerta tras si y se acerca hasta quedar a poca distancia de su rostro. Desde allí puede distinguir los ojos amatistas enrojecidos a causa de un previo llanto.

- Saber, por qué llorabas – alza una de sus manos buscando sentir la piel de porcelana entre sus dedos. Tomoyo lo aleja de un manotazo.

- No te interesa. – se da media vuelta dispuesta a tomar sus cosas e irse, los brazos de él aprisionándola por la cintura se lo impiden.

- Claro que sí, eres mi amiga – gruñe enfadado. La obliga a voltearse y descubre su llanto. Su siempre inmutable rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Shaoran no lo entiende, jamás va a entenderlo. Lo que ella sufre todas las noches, aquel deseo y amor prohibido para ella. Sería más fácil si tan solo los demás no existieran.

_¿Por qué sentir esto por el esposo de su mejor amiga y prima?_

Se refugia en su pecho dándose por vencida, consumiéndose en aquél lamento suyo de querer probar esos labios y acallar el deseo de su corazón aunque sea un poco.

Todo sería más fácil si ella no fuera tan perceptiva y jamás se habría dado cuenta de la química prohibida existente entre ella y el joven chino.

Quizás es eso lo que duele más, saber que Shaoran podría hacer algo para acallar el deseo de ambos.

- ¿Qué soy yo para ti, Shaoran? – su cabeza esta recostada sobre su hombro. - ¿La prima de Sakura, tu amiga, o simplemente un obstáculo en tu matrimonio?

Él la apega más a su pecho, y cierra los ojos sintiéndose culpable. ¿Qué hacer con esto que lo ata a Tomoyo con tanta fuerza como para no dejarla ir?

- No eres ningún obstáculo. Eres alguien muy especial Tomoyo, más que una amiga a decir verdad – su respuesta es sincera, Tomoyo se esperaba algo como eso.

_Más que una amiga… ¿vaya confesión, verdad? _

Levanta la cabeza y clava su mirada en la de Shaoran. Sin romper el abrazo, ambos alientos chocan sobre la atmósfera de aquella oficina.

- Pero aún me consideras una bailarina encerrada en una caja musical. Y nunca me abres, pero aún te espero-

Tomoyo acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza, Shaoran cierra los ojos ante el tacto y se queda mudo ante la verdad de sus palabras.

La tentación es tan grande y el deseo está presente.

- Tengo miedo de quebrar algo en el proceso. Pareciera que eres una muñeca de cristal y te romperás si dejo que caigas a causa de un error mío – confiesa él en un suspiro. Abriendo los ojos otra vez.

El mar del color de las amatistas lo observa frustrado y dolido.

- Ese es el problema. No soy de cristal, y menos una muñeca. O sí, quizás. Una muñeca de trapo. ¿Interesante, no? Una muñeca con la que ya nadie juega – arrastra sus palabras con despecho y pretende alejarse de su abrazo. Por que su tacto quema, lastima. Y es mejor huir antes de que caiga dentro del fuego de aquella hoguera tan atractiva.

Shaoran no la deja irse, su cuerpo la necesita, de una manera bastante enfermiza, pero la necesita a su lado.

- Quédate – susurra en su oído haciendo que deje de forcejar por escaparse – Aquí, conmigo. Olvídate de todos por un instante. Yo también lo haré pero… quédate.

Y sin más preámbulos captura sus rojos labios entre los suyos. Cruzando la barrera, abriendo la caja de música, sumergiéndolos a ambos en un mundo donde nada más que ellos dos y aquel amor prohibido existen.

Las manos de Tomoyo juegan con su cabello, lo revuelven más de lo normal. Deja salir cada beso reprimido, cada caricia que siempre deseo dar y que por fin se ve libre de ser liberada sobre el pecho ahora desnudo de Shaoran.

Sus besos sobre su cuello son tal como los imaginó, la hacen gemir, disfrutar. Cada fibra de su cuerpo puede sentirlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos, al menos en ese momento puede ser suyo. Es una sensación agridulce.

A Shaoran le encanta acariciar la tersa piel nívea de sus pechos y llenarla de besos fogosos y desesperados. Escucharla gemir su nombre con aquella voz tan melodiosa y perfecta.

Tomoyo es tan dulce y pasional.

Entonces ambos son uno solo, las piernas de ella se enredan alrededor de su cintura y lo abraza con fuerza para que el contacto sea más íntimo y él la obliga a apegarse más a la pared, haciendo nula la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

Son un solo cuerpo... pero… ¿y en alma?

La de ojos amatistas no puede contener las lágrimas, no debería llorar, cuando se supone que está obteniendo todo lo que desea de ese hombre en ese momento.

Pero, si obtuviera todo lo que desea de Shaoran, eso implicaría también que la ame con aquella intensidad que su corazón pide a gritos.

Que estuviera haciendo el amor con él, no que tuvieran sexo.

Ambos gimen al mismo tiempo el nombre del otro cuando el clímax los alcanza y se desploman sobre el suelo sin importarles nada más.

Shaoran acaricia su cabello tan suavemente.

Le gusta que lo haga, se quedaría toda una vida en esa posición con él, pero tiene que terminar en algún momento.

- Shaoran… - lo llama acomodada sobre su pecho – Necesito saber la verdad… que seas sincero – se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo. - ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Él se queda congelado ante la pregunta. No se lo esperaba.

Aquella pregunta, tan clave y a la vez una sentencia para el momento. Tomoyo sabe que después de esto las cosas van a dar un giro, lo presiente. Analiza la expresión pensativa de Shaoran y acaricia su mejilla son la yema de sus dedos.

La presión sobre sus labios se hace más fuerte, casi puede saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre. La espera es cada vez más incómoda.

El ambarino la apega más hacia él, aún no abre los ojos.

- ¿La verdad? No te quiero tanto como te mereces, como debería quererte, como necesitas que te quieran. Pero te quiero -

Algo se estruja dentro de ella, lo sabía.

Era tan obvio, ¿qué más podía esperar?

_Ilusa Tomoyo, tú lo sabías, no puedes esperar que te confiese amor eterno. Tiene esposa, ¿recuerdas?_

La peor parte es esa, que ella lo sabe y lo ha sabido siempre. Todo lo que Shaoran puede quererla es eso.

No amarla, quererla.

Se libra de su abrazo y comienza a vestirse en un silencio doloroso. La noche ha caído ya sobre la ciudad.

Shaoran no se molesta en preguntar por los sentimientos de Tomoyo, sabe que será peor si los dice. La imita poco tiempo después, no tarda mucho en tener de nuevo aquel traje de ejecutivo sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿A que hora sale tu vuelo? – la pregunta interrumpe en el silencio, mientras ella termina de abotonarse la blusa de seda blanca.

- A las diez – contesta volteando hacia él, quedando de nuevo frente aquel tormentoso resplandor dorado.

- Entonces… esto es el adiós – está dolido, no quiere separarse de ella, no quiere dejarla ir pero es lo mejor. Sobrevivirá después de todo.

Tomoyo asiente, una lágrima traicionera resbala por su mejilla. Los fuertes brazos del ambarino la abrazan una última vez.

- Hasta siempre Tomoyo – susurra besando sus labios con delicadeza, por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta de aquella oficina detrás de él.

Ella lo observa irse sin decir nada, y al sentir que la puerta se cierra se desploma sobre el piso. El silencio la acompaña.

Sus sollozos se intensifican ante el recuerdo, las imágenes de lo vivido están tan frescas en su memoria. Un amor jamás correspondido, el fantasma de lo que nunca pudo ser la atormentará durante algún tiempo.

Tiene su perfume impregnado a su cuerpo.

Y llorará hasta quedar vacía, hasta que no quede una sola lágrima que lleve el nombre de Shaoran Li en ella.

* * *

Este fic comprueba la teoría de que soy manipulable (¿?) u.u xD Primero el MxS a pedido de Mila-chan y ahora el TxS a reto de Alice (: Whatever.. who cares? Soy manipulable y que?! Bueno, Wife, aqui esta tu reto (: Espero que te guste aunque yo pienso que es una cosa rara.. u.u

Me envicie con el crack.. ¿lo habia mencionado? (L)

¡Dejen Reviews para saber que opinan! (:

**Gabi-chan***


End file.
